


Happy Birthday Shin-chan

by DarkAmiFromMercury



Series: Zombie AU! [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAmiFromMercury/pseuds/DarkAmiFromMercury
Summary: Kaito takes Shin'ichi out for a day in order to celebrate his birthday.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Zombie AU! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786336
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Happy Birthday Shin-chan

**Author's Note:**

> Zombie AU one-shot about the lovely boys from DCMK

Kaito opened his eyes as the morning sun started peeking through the curtains. He wanted to snuggle up further into the warmth of the body next to him and not leave the bed for hours more. Alas, if he wanted to have his time with his lover without the others in the house interrupting him, they would need to leave their safe house for a while. Kaito shifted a bit so that he could look down at the sleeping face of Shin'ichi in the early morning sun. 

He loved waking up in the morning before Shin'ichi woke up. His sleeping face was peaceful and calm instead of serious. Kaito sat up just enough to lean over to kiss Shin'ichi on the lips softly at first but more insistent as time went on. A moan below gave him enough of a warning before Shin'ichi shifted to bring his arms around Kaito's body to keep him close. 

Kaito felt a grin spread across his face as he pulled back to look down at the sleepy face of Shin'ichi blinking his eyes at him. Shin'ichi's hands wondered up into his hair to pull him down for another brief kiss, enjoying the lazy morning moment.

"Come on Shin-chan," grinned Kaito as he pulled away. "We have to get up."

"Do we have to?" complained Shin'ichi as he let Kaito go.

Kaito rolled out of bed, stretching his back and arms out before stepping towards the closet filled with their shared clothing. He quickly dug through the clothes to find something for both of them to wear for the day and for the next day as well. He threw one pair of clothing into a hug military styled backpack.

"If we want to leave before the majority of our housemates wake up and try and stop us from leaving," spoke Kaito. "We need to get a move on."

"Right," groaned Shin'ichi as he sat up in bed. "I forgot nobody really sleeps in anymore."

"Yup, so get that cute butt moving," said Kaito. He leaned down to kiss Shin'ichi on the lips once again. "I'll have coffee waiting for you."

Kaito left the room with the military bag in hand. He stopped off in the Kaitou Kid secret hidden room to pick up some smoke bombs and sleeping gas to take with them on this trip. His card gun was already in his back pocket as he it never left his side. He ensured to grab some extra specially made cards for the gun. Once he gathered what he needed for the trip, he headed down the stairs to the kitchen. Shin'ichi was never awake until after he had his morning coffee.

Nowadays, it was hard to find what was needed to make coffee but it did not stop Shin'ichi from searching everywhere they went. Kaito did not bother turning around when arms circled around him. He leaned back against Shin'ichi. Kaito could tell that Shin'ichi was packing two guns on his hips and two on his shoulders as well as one on his right ankle with a knife strapped to his left ankle. 

"It smells good," said Shin'ichi into Kaito's ear.

"We are running low," spoke Kaito. "We will need to search for more while we are out today."

"Was planning on it anyways," Shin'ichi grabbed the cup after the coffee machine was done brewing to take a gulp before moving away from Kaito.

Kaito turned around to lean back against the counter to face Shin'ichi. "Do you have everything you need for this outing?"

"Got the glasses in my front coat pocket, watch on my wrist, anywhere ball belt around my waist. Am I forgetting anything?"

"Your elasticity suspenders."

"Those are in the bag already along with extra sleeping darts and deflated soccer balls."

"Did you grab your medicine out of the cabinet?"

"Yes, though, I only grabbed enough to last for the amount of time we are gone. I don't want to risk losing all of them if something goes wrong."

"Ah, Haibara would kill you for losing that many in one go."

Kaito chuckled softly.

"Laugh it up thief."

"Got enough ammo for this run?"

"Got more than we should need."

"What do you got more than you should need?" asked a new voice.

Kaito and Shin'ichi both turned to see Haibara Ai shuffling into the room. She pushed Kaito out of the way to make her morning cup of coffee. The two glanced at each other. It was wise to have someone knowing where they were going in case something happened to delay their return. Haibara would not stop them from leaving.

"We are planning out going out for two days to source for food, ammo, and anything else that might be useful," spoke Kaito.

"Are our supplies running that low?" asked Haibara. "Or is it because Kudo's birthday is tomorrow?"

"A bit of both," answered Kaito. He knew Shin'ichi would be hiding a blush behind his coffee cup. "Shin'ichi's coffee is running low and we need to source materials to make more bullets or we'll be out of bullets in a few months from all the raiding."

"Does anyone know you are leaving?" asked Haibara.

"You," answered Shin'ichi.

"Are you crazy," Haibara looked up to glare at the two of them. "Your mothers will kill you."

"Kasan will only ask that I stay safe," Kaito waved away that concern.

"Speak for yourself," muttered Shin'ichi. "Kasan will yell at me for leaving and not returning for my birthday."

"She needs to understand that you need some time for yourself," said Kaito. "We all live here together and we don't get a lot of time to be alone. You need some time to relax and have some alone time. Spiriting you away for two days won't harm anything."

"Unless you get eaten," snorted Haibara.

"That won't happen," Kaito puffed out his chest. "I'll make sure we'll never in one place long enough for something like that to happen."

"Whatever," said Haibara leaving the kitchen.

"We should get going," said Shin'ichi finishing his coffee.

Shin'ichi followed behind Kaito as they made their way to the garage. When everything went down, Kaito had ensured to get his hands on a motorcycle. The vehicle was small enough to weave in and out of the dead vehicles on the road, in between buildings and small streets. Kaito kept maintenance with it to ensure it ran good. Shin'ichi was jealous of the amount of knowledge Kaito could apply to every day situations. 

Sure, Shin'ichi knew a lot about vehicles but he could not apply it to keeping a motorcycle running. He was learning though, Kaito was always eager to teach Shin'ichi something knew. They made it to the garage without much trouble. Kaito went to the motorcycle to check everything over and to see how much gas they had in the tank.

Shin'ichi went to the garage door to check the camera. They could not risk leaving if the coast was not clear. Fortunately, there was nothing out on the streets and it did not seem to be anywhere near their residence. He pushed the button that would unlock the gate outside and open the garage. He had to hand it to Agasa-hakase for his ability to invent and improve upon everything. The garage and gate opening never made a sound. Kaito walked the motorcycle out of the garage and down the small driveway to the gate. Shin'ichi pressed the button to close both of them. He made his way to the motorcycle.

The gate closed behind them before Shin'ichi got on the motorcycle. He shouldered the military backpack before straddling the motorcycle behind Kaito. He took the helmet from Kaito to place upon his head. He wrapped his arms around Kaito as he pushed the kickstand back. Kaito started the motorcycle, revved the engine once but before they could ride away a voice from the house called down to them.

"SHIN-CHAN," both turned their heads to see Kudo Yukiko half way hanging out the window from the second floor. "YOU DIDN'T SAY GOODBYE TO ME. YOU BETTER NOT END UP DEAD OR WORSE. YOU HEAR ME. KAI-CHAN KEEP HIM SAFE OR ELSE!"

"DON'T WORRY WE'LL BE BACK IN TWO DAYS YUKIKO-SAN," shouted Kaito as they drove away.

"That was close," said Kaito loud enough to be heard over the motor of the motorcycle.

"She's going to give us trouble when we return," said Shin'ichi.

"We'll be fine," said Kaito.

It was a calm drive, where they weaved around the broken down cars and dead people lying in the streets. It was a grizzly scene but both young men ignored it. There was nothing that could be done about the dead. It was to dangerous for anyone to try touching those that have died without risking their own lives. Shin'ichi hated all these deaths but it was impossible for him to stop it. He knew Kaito felt the same way. That was the reason why they went in different directions if they spotted living people around.

At least, living people they did not know. The risk of ending a living persons life was high if they were not friendly. In this new world, it was a dog eat dog world. Survive it or die. Their only choices left. Shin'ichi gripped Kaito tighter as they took a sharp turn, slowly down as they drive into an underground parking lot. The supermarket above them was a risk to search but most of the stores on the way to here have already been picked clean. If they wanted to find useable items and nonperishable foods, it would most likely be here.

This was the one place many avoided because of the risk. Kaito parked the motorcycle off to the side, in a small hidden alcove. The two got off the motorcycle, putting the helmets on it before making their way slowly and quietly up the stairs. They hugged walls and spent a good amount of time searching the grocery stores for anything they could carry and use. Kaito had to use the smoke bombs once in order for them to get away without being seen when they left the supermarket. 

What they found were a bunch of canned goods and some coffee. They marked the location on a map, with the intention of informing the others later about the amount of food that can be sourced from the supermarket. It seemed the risk was worth it as long as they were careful. Others must not have wanted to take it. There were some areas with problems but they had the means to deal with it. Shin'ichi wondered where Kaito was going for them to spend the day and night away from the others.

Kaito drove them to the Bell Tree Tower. They stopped by the unusable elevator to hide the motorcycle from scavengers. Shin'ichi wanted to question everything but he kept his mouth shut. They were not safe just yet. Kaito led them upstairs to the very top platform were humans could reach by stairs. He moved to the open window and climbed out onto the ledge. Shin'ichi started at Kaito wondering what he was doing but didn't speak for fear of breaking his concentration.

"Hey, Shin'ichi, throw me the suspenders would you," said Kaito from outside the window.

Shin'ichi dug through the backpack for them, handing them over with a question. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get us up further."

Shin'ichi watched as Kaito expanded the suspenders as far as they would go before swinging them around in a circle until it had enough speed to fling upwards. Shin'ichi did not know if what he did would work but it was possible and anything that was possible Kaito made happen. Kaito poked his head back inside, grinning as he reached out his hand for Shin'ichi to take. Shin'ichi stared at the hand for a second before grabbing it.

"Is this safe?"

"Do you doubt me, Shin-chan? I am hurt."

"Idiot, I trust you and nothing else."

"It'll work and it is safe."

Kaito hit the button after wrapping his arm around Shin'ichi. The suspenders pulled them up. Once up enough to grab upon the steel bar, Kaito helped Shin'ichi pull himself up onto the small platform that had been used for maintenance before the world ended. He took the backpack off as Kaito flipped up onto the small platform to join him. Shin'ichi turned to look out at the world around him. 

It was a breathtaking view so long as he didn't look down at the disaster below. A warm air current kept the chill from being up high away. The sun was bright and hot in the sky. Shin'ichi heard movement behind him. He turned to see Kaito pulling out blankets, sleeping bags, and pillows from a hatch. Shin'ichi should have known Kaito had prepared for this day in advance. 

"I assume we will be spending our night here," a smile was pulling on his lips as he spoke.

"You assume correctly," Kaito replied with a grin. "It is your birthday tomorrow and I want to give you peace and quiet for a few hours."

"Thank you."

Shin'ichi grabbed Kaito and pulled him in for a heated kiss. They pulled apart and settled down to enjoy the afternoon. Kaito had even prepared books and games for them to enjoy as the hours passed them. It felt nice not having to worry about being interrupted by the detective boys wanting to learn more or his mother bursting into the room to rile him up. People were not coming and going from their location to ask Kaito or Shin'ichi about this or that. No one giving reports about the scouting or hunting that had been done or any maintenance that had to be done on either the Kudo or Agasa residence.

Just him and Kaito enjoying the day. Shin'ichi knew Kaito would not sit still and by the time two or three hours had gone by, Kaito was climbing up the steel frame of Bell Tree Tower to do some tricks and entertain himself. Shin'ichi had given him a warning of be careful but allowed him to do what he wanted. Kaito was a sociable person and could not sit still for long and Shin'ichi understand that.

After the sun had set, Kaito made his way back down to join Shin'ichi for some dinner. They talked about what they were going to do before they headed home. The places they could hit to grab what they could carry back. Kaito pulled Shin'ichi in close to him to cuddle as the night grew cold. Shin'ichi knew Kaito had something else planned for the night and could not wait for it to happen.

Kaito did not give anything away. At one point, he checked the watch on Shin'ichi's wrist to see the actual time. He grinned at the time but did not let Shin'ichi see what it read, instead he was pulled into a kiss. For the next little while Kaito showed Shin'ichi in kisses. The kisses remained chaste.

Kaito pulled away slightly to allow the both of them to breath. Somewhere in the world a bell chimed as the clock struck midnight. Kaito grinned down at Shin'ichi who stared up at his eccentric boyfriend.

"Happy Birthday, Shin-chan."

"Thank you Kaito."


End file.
